Fallen
by Liana Ilia
Summary: A very sad story of Kagome and Inuyasha using the song Fallen by Sarah McLachlan


Fallen  
  
Inuyasha stood next to Kagome on a hill. She leaned against his arm and he blushed a little.   
  
"I don't think I want to leave again. It was too painful the last time," she said. Kagome's grandfather had died recently and she was still sad.  
  
"Heaven bent to take my hand,   
  
and lead me through the fire,   
  
be the long awaited answer,  
  
to a long and painful fight."  
  
"What about your mother and little brother? Won't they need you?" He asked.   
  
"Oh, so you don't want me here? Maybe I will go back!" She cried.  
  
"No, Kagome, that's not what I meant..." Inuyasha started.  
  
"Yeah, right. I'm going home," she said and marched off. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Kagome, don't leave," he thought. Suddenly the sky grew black.   
  
"Truth be told I've tried my best,  
  
but somewhere along the way,  
  
I got caught up in all there was to offer,  
  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear."  
  
"Darn him. I wish he'd make up his mind!" Kagome said and jumped through the well. This time, she landed. The portal didn't open. "What's going on? I have the jewel," she thought, taking out the piece of the Shikon Jewel.   
  
"Kagome!" It was Miroku's voice. He came to the well and looked down.  
  
"What is it Miroku?" Kagome asked, climbing out of the well.   
  
"It's Inuyasha. He's fighting Naraku, but he's in demon from again!" He cried.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried and ran with Miroku back to the hill. Sango and Shippou were behind a tree.   
  
"You can not beat me, even if you are in that form!" Naraku cried.  
  
"Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
  
I have sunk so low, I have messed up,  
  
Better I should know,  
  
So don't come 'round here, and tell me I told you so,"  
  
Naraku fired a beam of light at Inuyasha. Kagome ran in front of him right before it hit him. Inuyasha's eyes turned to normal. Blood shot out from Kagome's body.  
  
"We all begin with good intent,  
  
love was raw and young,  
  
we believe we could change ourselves,  
  
the past would be undone."  
  
Inuyasha caught Kagome before she fell.  
  
"Stupid human, saving someone and losing her life in return!" Naraku said and laughed. Inuyasha put Kagome down gently, drew his sword and charged at Naraku, screaming. He sliced Naraku in half and he disappeared. Inuyasha threw back his sword and ran to Kagome.  
  
  
  
"But we carry on our backs a burden,  
  
time always reveals,  
  
the lonely light of morning,  
  
the wound that would not heal."  
  
He picked her up gently. She opened her eyes slightly.  
  
"Inu... yasha. I... love... you..." she said. Inuyasha started to cry.   
  
"I've always loved you too. And I'll forget about Kikyou now, so you have to stay alive!" He cried. Sango started to cry and hugged Miroku, who was also sad.  
  
"It's the bitter taste of losing everything,  
  
that I have held so dear."  
  
"Tell... mom and Sota that I love them. I have to go now," Kagome quietly said.   
  
"No! Don't leave me... please! I won't care if you yell at me or say sit anymore. Just please stay!" Inuysasha cried. Tears fell onto Kagome's bloody shirt.   
  
"I'm sorry... goodbye," she said. Her hand fell back and her eyes closed.  
  
"No!!!" Inuyasha cried and held Kagome close. Miroku and Shippou also started to cry.  
  
"I've fallen... I have sunk so low,  
  
I have messed up, better I should know,  
  
So don't come 'round here,  
  
And tell me I told you so,"  
  
"Dammit. I'm so sorry for all the times I messed up, for every person that I killed with you watching, and for all the fights we had. So please wake up!" He cried. Miroku came up to him.  
  
"There's... nothing you cand do. She's gone," he said.  
  
"Heaven bent to take my hand,  
  
nowhere left to turn,  
  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends,  
  
To everyone I know,"  
  
Inuyasha stood up, still holding Kagome, and stared coldly and sadly at him.  
  
"Take her!" He said, and stormed off, after giving the body to Miroku. Sango, Shippou and Kilala came up to him.  
  
"We should give her a proper buriel," he said, and they went into town. Now Inuyasha had to do the one thing he dreaded most; tell Kagome's family. He stared at the well for about five minutes, thinking about how he was going to tell them.  
  
"Oh they turned their heads embarassed,  
  
pretend that they don't see,  
  
but it's one missed step, you'll slip before you know it,  
  
and there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed..."  
  
He jumped into the well.  
  
Kagome's mother was just coming back from grocery shopping when she saw Inuyasha coming out of the well.  
  
"Oh, isn't this a nice surprise! Is Kagome with you?" She asked. Inuyasha almost started to cry again, but took a deep breath.  
  
"Kagome is gone. I'm sorry. She saved me from being killed," he said.  
  
"Though I've tried, I've fallen,   
  
I have sunk so low, I have messed up,  
  
Better I should know, so don't come round here,  
  
And tell me I told you so."  
  
"No! You're lying! I don't believe you!" She cried. Inuyasha took out Kagome's red ribbon that was stained with blood. "No... that's Kagome's!" Her mother started to cry and dropped her groceries. Inuyasha came up to her. She started to hit him but then he started to cry and she just sobbed onto his shirt. Sota came out of the house and saw Inuyasha and his mom crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Kagome is dead," Inuyasha said, letting go.  
  
"What? How did she die?" He asked.  
  
"Protecting me. I'll leave now..." Inuyasha replied. Sota started to sob and his mother hugged him. Inuyasha went back to his time.  
  
Chorus  
  
Inuyasha spent most of his time in the next few days under the sacred tree, where he and Kagome first met.  
  
"Kagome, I miss you so much!" He cried. Tears fell down his face. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou still stayed by Inuyasha, but they were sadened each time they saw him cry. He never thought of Kikyou again. 


End file.
